


capture the moment

by cherlock



Category: EXO
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherlock/pseuds/cherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and Kai have been friends forever but what happens when kyungsoo imprints on the human,and what will his pack think about him loving the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Again…he watches as Kai is taking photos of the park he always loved watching Kai for he doesn’t know why or how but he knows he has to. Kyungsoo and Kai have been best friends since Kyungsoo started school but lately he been watching him on day they don’t hang out. Like today when Kai goes on his trips to the outdoors to take pictures of the animals and just capture the moment. As hours go by and it gets darker Kai packs up and leaves this leaves Kyungsoo alone until he hears a howl and knows it time for him to go home. He turns into a wolf he once pale soft skin now a light brown fur he runs back to the forest where he and his other 10 brothers are. Once he gets home he goes inside and turns human he takes a shower and puts on more comfortable clothing then the ones he wears to school. He looks around to see if anyone is home and to his luck no one is especially not baekhyun and chanyeol. He things back to the time they let a squirrel in his room he sighs with the memory and goes to do his homework waiting for his pack to get home. As he doing his homework he starts thinking about Kai's eyes and all the other greats things about him but it is cut short when he hears the howls of his pack close by


	2. Chapter 2

As he hears the howls Kyungsoo goes out side to see his brothers in their human forms the first two he see are the two mates chanyeol and baekhyun they always cause trouble. They are the ones that he would beat up even though chanyeol was a beta he still whined when he got beat up, but secretly Kyungsoo is jealous of their love and wishes he could also love someone so much. "Hey kyungsoo hyung" chanyeol says waving at him. "Hey where is the others?" Kyungsoo asked looking around outside. "they are outside changing in there secret spots also suho is cooking already. Kyungsoo just nods going back to his work as his other brothers come in and greet him. After a while suho calls dinner and they all sit and eat in there spots the betas chanyeol,chen,tao,luhan,xiumin sat around the alphas suho and Kris. And the outside spots were for the omgeas which was everyone else. Kyungsoo was the best omgea he could fight anyone and hunt so he went hunting sometimes with the betas and alphas. As dinner went on he starting thinking about kai wishing he was with him right now he was getting lost in his thought about kai he totally forgot that baekhyun was talking to him. "Hey kyungsoo you there" he says waving a hand in his face. "Oh...um yes my bad I'm sorry I just need to go to bed I don't  feel so good".He looks at Kris who is watching him clean his spot and he leave up to his room. Kyungsoo goes to his room and looks around trying to get his head around why he always thinking of kai then it hits him he has imprinted on his best friend and he doesn't know what to do because he is a human and his pack won't be accepting with all the thoughts in his head he gets a headache. He lays down in bed and thinks about what be going to do at school when he sees the love of his life and best friend kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it I have lots of ideas in store for this story.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n :sorry if this sucked and if it was to short it's going to get better I promise ☺


End file.
